


Trick or Treat

by atutsie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, and mama Pika accompanying them, halloween AU fic, just some cute gon and killua trick or treat-ing, kurokura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika accompanies Gon and Killua in their Trick or Treat, in which they ended up going to some Furry Emo dude's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is the reason why I haven't been able to update my RinGou fics /TOMATO-ed/

Kurapika didn't hate Halloween.

He didn't mind the festivities every once in a while. He even enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere it brought, seeing orange and black everywhere and everyone eagerly decorating their houses with spooky creatures or stuffs. Though spiders are a different story, he had lost count of the times he would pay for the destruction he made even by the littlest sight of these eight legged creature. He was even called by the police one time and had to do community service because of it. Surely one of those memories he pretended to have never existed.

He didn't mind the kids suddenly ringing his doorbell, yelling 'Trick or Treat' in their different costumes asking candies from him. Hell, they were even kids he hadn't seen until that day. They looked so adorable anyway that he'd set aside the fact that they were strangers to him. He would even bother to buy lots of sweets for that day just for those kids.

But he did mind it when he'd be on the receiving side not to mention there'd be two 4 year old not-so-ordinary kids with him.

Because _good Lord,_ pre-school kids are such mysterious creatures created by God. They are overly and easily excited individuals who had unlimited source of energy —said sources is still unknown to him— glucose be damned. He'd only been the guardian of these children for 3 months and he already had his fair share of experience to prove this.

They'd be talking simultaneously, rolling on the floor or soil or any place there is to roll into, riding on his back or clinging on his feet like monkeys, talking again, shouting, fighting, then there'd be smacking each other until they cried then afterwards playing and be like the best-est ever friends as if nothing happened. It was a mystery how he's able to survive each day dealing with not just one, but two. Plus, they're boys, and being boys are more into 'action' and anything 'physical.' Thank God, day cares exist, so he only had to deal with them after his work.

They are simple yet complex beings that needed a delicate process of care for proper maturation.

Yet at the same time they have this unique charisma of just being adorable whatever hell they do that Kurapika would just forget any trouble they had caused him. He still loved them nevertheless.

So now, here he is, walking on the sidewalks with two kids on his hands; in his right was a white haired kid wearing a vampire costume,Killua Zoldyck then on his left was a spiky black haired kid in a big pumpkin clothes was Gon Freecs; and him, wearing a simple slightly torn long sleeves and pants with bandage on his right eye.

It was nearing 9pm already and they had gone to almost every house in their neighborhood, the kids had even dragged him to nearby streets a while ago, but they were still as good as new, not even half of their energy was consumed, as though the battle had just began.

"Killua, stop eating ALL of your sweets."

Kurapika curtly ordered before the white haired child could even munch another whole bar of chocolate.

"And throw away your garbage to the trash can."

He continued, not missing the vain attempt of the sweet toothed kid's hand making its way on his pocket with a candy wrapper in it.

Killua pouted. He was probably trying the cutesy act on Kurapika to allow his actions, but it won't work on the blondie anymore. He'd have enough doses of them every freaking day that he had gained immunity for it, thankfully. Accepting defeat, KIllua had no choice but to just behave and continue walking as he held his pumpkin-like container now half-filled with sweets.

The blondie then smiled as he reached out his hand on the top of the white haired kid's head. He began patting it, gently ruffling his silvery tresses.

"You can have the rest later, okay? Just be sure to brush your teeth afterwards."

He felt the younger male nod.

Though he was just actually preventing the disaster it would cause if ever Killua had finished all his sweets before going home. He would definitely try 'acquiring' some of Gon's candies through 'physical' means, and he didn't have extra money for broken furniture, or hospital fees.

He could just deal with the sugar rush of the two later.

"Ne, ne Kurapika!" The spiky haired boy excitingly spoke, as he tugged on Kurapika's sleeve in an almost violent way that the blondie was leaning down on the smaller boy, "Let's go to that house!"

Gon pointed the biggest house in their neighborhood.

Alarm bells started ringing in his head as it formed the words, 'Furry Emo dude', 'creepy' and 'at least 5 meters away.' Kurapika had stopped on his tracks at that instant, while the kids just stared at him.

Truth to be told, he had been deliberately avoiding that particular house ever since they began their 'Trick or Treat.' Not that he really hated the man, but if fate would allow him to choose, he'd rather not have any interaction with him. He could deal with his uhhhh….unique fashion sense, always wearing black and anything furry —probably the only clothes he had in his wardrobe, then his hair would be slicked back.

But that one time when Kurapika accidentally had eye contact with the man, seeing his obsidian eyes that looked downright eerie. His stare was an endless pit of black, like a black hole. Just one second is tolerable, but he did it longer than what is comfortable. And for God's sake, does he even blink?

The blondie also heard that the man had a big collection of tarantulas. He loved them so much that he would let them loose on his lawn in which he would refer as 'morning walk of his pets.'

So afterwards, he did his best not to cross paths with the eerie eyed man.

His thoughts were halted when he felt that his hands were now empty, no more kids holding onto them. He just saw Killua and Gon running towards the house, and mechanically shouted, "No running you might tri─"

"First to go there gets more candies!" Killua shouted, stopping kurapika from his motherly reminders.

"Kurapika's so slow!" Gon added, as he faced their guardian.

Going with the flow of the situation, his feet just moved and followed the kids on the doorway of the private property.

Oh well, just ring the doorbell, get the candies and leave the house.

It's not like there would have another encounter with him after this.

**++++++++++++++**

Kuroro didn't like Halloween.

Though the intricate decorations in his house specially made for this occasion was a complete contrast of the previous statement. There'd be skulls, zombies and witches everywhere, with sounds and even movements. Then there were coffins and tomb stones, and spiders of different sizes, his personal favorite. Though for some odd reason, he had taken those arachnoids off for this year.

He wouldn't deny the fact that every year; he would put too much effort for preparation of this festive holiday. He had always loved cult-related and scary stuffs after all. If he could keep these decorations the whole year, he'd do it. Though that one time he tried that, he was reported right away because it was improper and it scared the kids in the neighborhood. So he just settled on doing it yearly.

And of course, having those flashy Halloween stuffs in his house, it never failed to attract Trick or Treat-ers into ringing his door bell. Probably hoping to get big candy bars from him.

Tough luck for those kids. He wouldn't. He could care less about them, even when they would almost destroy his door bell. He'd just be there relaxing, or anything, pretending not be at home. Because in the first place, he was not good at dealing with kids, much more to those he didn't even know.

Not that he hated them. He just preferred not to interact with them unless necessary.

"TRICK OR TREAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Kuroro, who was in the midst of his sleep lying on his couch, woke up from the intensity of that —in his opinion— scream. Despite his bleary state, he forced himself to stand up and see the persons standing on his doorway.

"Killua, ring the doorbell first."

He heard another voice, in which he deduced as someone older than the first one, which was followed by a quick ring of his door bell.

"TRICK OR TREAAAAAAAT!"

It seemed to be higher pitched than the first kid. He then decided to look through the scope of his door to finally see the persons in his doorway.

"Trick ooooooooor Treeeeeaaaaaaaaaat!"

A white haired kid in a vampire costume, a black haired boy wearing a big pumpkin and a blondie teen holding the two in both hands.

The older one shushed both kids, "Not so loud guys, just wait for the door to open."

Kuroro took the bowl of sweets ─because he just felt the need for excessive glucose so he bought them and it just ended up on a bowl─ on the table, and held the knob of the door.

It won't hurt to have a slight change in his yearly Halloween routine.

As soon as he opened the door, two overly excited kids with expecting ─sparkling─ eyes were looking up into him.

"I want Chocorobo!"

"I want Hershey's!"

They needlessly shouted while tugging both sides of his sleeves. He then heard the blondie behind the kids sigh, and before he could open his mouth for another lecture, Kuroro had already spoken.

"Help yourself." said he, as he leaned down to the two offering his bowl of sweets.

Gon and Killua happily obliged with the man's present. They took almost everything inside the bowl which coincidentally contained the sweets they wished for. When the kids had satisfied themselves with the sugary snacks, Kuroro stood up, then felt petite hands hugging his thighs. He looked down and saw the toothed grin of the kids.

"Thank you." They spoke at the same time.

He patted their heads ever so gently, "You're welcome." he replied.

The almost forgotten blondie was about to signal the two kids to leave when Kuroro stretched out his hand holding the bowl which thankfully still had a handful amount of sweets in it. He didn't miss the faint tension in the young man's muscles as he did that. The kids' guardian stared offensively at the bowl, or maybe he was just confused, before staring back at the older man.

"You should have some too." He spoke, smiling ─an unusual gesture from him since he usually had an expressionless kind of face─ at the blondie.

He noticed the tension in his muscles had slightly subsided.

"Sorry. I'm not into sweets." He spoke with discretion.

Kuroro stared at him longer, waiting for the change in his decision. Despite staring straight to the man, he clearly felt the uneasiness of the blonde under his stare. The younger male was probably trying to hide his discomfort so as not to be intimidated by him. A smirk almost formed in his lips which he had skillfully halted when he came back to reality.

The raven haired man shrugged, "If you insist."

There was a pause afterwards, which the younger man probably assumed as the end of their discussion.

"But perhaps," Kuroro continued as he handed the bowl to the white haired kid beside him.

The blonde tensed once again.

And Kuroro didn't miss taking advantage of his state, as he peeled down his jacket in one swift movement and draped it in the blonde's shoulders.

"You could at least accept this." before he could even reject his offer, Kuroro gripped his shoulder and stared at his red eyes ─that he found amusing to stare at─ once again, "It would be inconvenient for you to catch a cold wouldn't it?"

The raven haired man then stared at him from head to foot, emphasizing the thin clothes he was wearing despite the frigid temperature of that night.

The blonde looked sideways, and for a moment, Kuroro saw his cheeks colored before staring back at him.

"I have been faring well with the weather even with this clothing, and I don't think I should accept anything from a stranger. But I do appreciate the thought." said he, as he tried peeling it off from him.

"But you sneezed a while ago!" Gon interrupted.

"Aw C'mon Kurapika, you can just give it back later." Killua added.

"We'd be sad if you get sick" gon said, as the both of them hugged his thighs.

Kurapika may be stubborn, but when these two kids combine to decide into something, he would just find himself giving in to their whims.

The blondie sighed, and zipped the jacket on him, "Thank you for the jacket. I'd give it back as soon as I washed it." he held the hands of the two kids and nodded at the man, "We'll take our leave them."

The older man smiled and waved at them.

"Bye bye!" Gon shouted.

"Bye ossan!" Killua copied.

Kurapika had one more look at the raven haired man, and saw him uttering something towards him, which he deciphered as, _'See you later, Kuruta-san'_

Kurapika and the kids finally stepped out of the doorway

He hugged himself, feeling more comfortable with the added warmth in him, before holding hands with the kids once again.

He was really...surprised. He didn't really expect that the creepy man he thought could actually have a gentle side, and he was good with kids. He rarely see people who could easily gain Killua and Gon's favor. He felt ashamed of himself thinking badly of him just by his appearance. At least now, he's seeing the man into a different light and he wouldn't mind talking with him again.

Plus he didn't know he smelled nice─

He stopped his thoughts as soon as he caught himself sniffing the traces of his smell left on the jacket. He mentally face palmed. He was getting too caught up with the situation, and the man's gesture.

He had fully awakened to his senses when he felt his hands were empty once again. He saw the two going back to the house, barely hearing their little arguments.

"But he said he'd give all the sweets if Kurap─"

"Killuaaaaa! SHHHHHHHH!"

_Wait. How did he know my surname?_

**++++++++++++++++++++**

"Ossan, I want yoyos for christmas!" Killua spoke, holding the whole bag of Chocorobos.

"I want a fishing rod!" Gon interrupted, same with Killua, but his were other brand of chocolates.

"Ehh! but you're too young for it!"

"But I want it!"

The kids were now facing each other on the verge of fighting one another. Kuroro patted the heads of the boys to calm them down.

"Don't worry, Kuroro-niisan will give you anything." He smiled at them,

"But first you should tell me more about this neighbor of yours, 'Uncle Leorio' you spoke the other day."

Kuroro may not be good at dealing with kids, but he does know how to take advantage of their innocence and simple desires in life.

**Author's Note:**

> shit. what did i do?! is this even kuropika?! i wanted some fluffy moments but it turned out to be a classic shoujo manga moment. sorry, it turned out to be fluffier than i thought. sorry for the ooc-ness lllorzlll
> 
> /crawlsbacktomyhole/


End file.
